In using a saber saw, the user commonly experiences difficulty in making a straight line cut. The present guide device enables the user to easily make a straight line saw cut. The guide devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,390,461 to Anderson and 3,504,716 to Bush are non-applicable to my present invention.